Sky's in a Dress
by Cloud Leonheart
Summary: The kidnapping of Cloud Strife leads to an unusual heroine being brought into the mix... AU, OOC, OC for definate Chapter 2's up! 'VII' gets her revenge. Cleris, OCxSephiroth. ShoujoAi, just so you know :
1. Prologue

_Disclaimer: The author (me) has no rights to the characters used in this fanfic, ditto with the places, or the screenshot that gave me the idea for this story..._

**The Sky's in a Dress now: Prologue**

_I feel so average..._ Cid Highwind rose up off the chair, his trademark tobacco in his mouth, "Aww shit, my head..." He had been out drinking with his boozing buddy, Cloud Strife, "Damnit... Sheeraaa... I need greasy food!" His call was rewarded with a huge tray full of a trucker's breakfast, "Now that's service!" Grabbing the fork, the pilot started eating away...

Cloud wasn't so lucky however, banging his head as soon as he woke up, "AWW SHIT ON A CRAPSTICK OF TURD!" His shout woke Aeris up, who comforted him with a bowl of cereal, "Eat up!" Cloud would've normally let Aeris have it, but his head was hurting and he needed something to take his mind off it... "Okay..." As he ate, Aeris went outside to get the shopping, but when she came back, Cloud wouldn't be there due to a certain pilot dragging the Spike-haired person from A to B within 2 seconds after passing out from a blow to the back of his head...

"How's your balls?" Cloud woke to a familiar voice... "C...C...Cid... Bas...tard..." Of course, Cloud was blindfolded, and felt a surging pain in his lower area... _What did the bastard do to me..._"Relax spikehead, your manhood's intact.. just bruised!" Cloud almost passed out as Cid delivered a blow to the 'manhood' again, "SHIT CID, CUT THAT OUT!" "What's the matter prettyboy, pain too much for your crapass balls?" Cid was enjoying this, especially since he had Cloud tied up to a torture rack on the wall... "Any last words before I remove the blindfold and do something worse?" Cloud faced Cid, "Bite...Me..."

Upon her return to the house, Aeris noticed that Cloud was missing, "Cloud...? Cloooooouuud?" She looked around a bit more, "Where'd you go Cloud?" She noticed a note on the table in Cid's handwriting,

_Dear Aeris,_

_If you want to see your prettyboy sweetheart again, deliver all your gil and materia to me!_

_Cid Highwind_

"Oh dear..." Bursting out the front door, Aeris was running for the airship base near Junon, _I hope he's okay..._

_Author Note: If you think this is too tame for M-rating, be warned, later chapters WILL be worse..._


	2. DiscoveryEnter VII

_Author Note: I warned you people, things will get rather hardcore (and M-rating worthy) from here..._

_Disclaimer: Cloud Leonheart doesn't have anything to do with FF7, only his sick and twisted mind made this c-- stuff_

**Chapter 1: Discovery**

"What really grinds your gears, Strife?" Cid Highwind was torturing his new 'toy', an old friend of his, Cloud Strife, "Fuck off Cid... Leave me to do my shit with my girl by my fucking self!" Cid's eyes widened a little, "You know... I have always loved the way you swear... shame you're a dude though..." Cloud spat at the engineer, "Fuck off... I don't want some crappy middle-aged fanboy masturbating over me because he can't do shit else..." Cid looked offended, "Ouch man, that really fucking hurt..."

Back in Costa Del Sol, Aeris was searching for Yuffie frantically, "Yuffieeee? Yuffieeee...?" She was rewarded by being jumped on by a certain hyperactive ninja, "You called?" Aeris staggered up to her feet, dusted herself off and opened a bag of materia, causing Yuffie's eyes to widen to the point where they looked like they would burst... "Care to show me where Cloud or Cid are?" Yuffie sighed, "I dunno where the spiky-haired idiot is, but I sure as hell know where a certain idiotic engineer is!"

Cid had finally removed Cloud's blindfold, "About time, bastard!" But something else was on Cid's mind... "Something else than me just having a good old masturbation over you... hehehe..." Cloud raised an eyebrow, "You're madder than Sephiroth was..." Cid grinned, "Thanks for the compliment, spiky!" Cloud spat in Cid's eye, "Oww, spiky-haired bastard!" The 'prisoner' laughed evilly, "Serves you right, Mad Mechanic!"

Meanwhile, a young woman walked into the torture chamber, her cold, pale face complete with a warm-looking expression, "Ah... how nice to see you're still alive..." The woman just looked at Cid oddly, "What's the matter, wish you were dead?" Cid then got up and left the room, Cloud still giving her a 'bite me' look, "Learn to lighten up... You sound as heavy as a steel bar, not light as a cloud!" Cloud squirmed a little, "You try being tied up to this thing... Besides, what's your name?" The woman looked away, "I... was called... Minak, before I got into the mess involving him..." Cloud raised an eyebrow, "Minak...?" The woman nodded, "But now I'd rather everyone called me VII..." Cloud looked 'VII' up and down, _Black hair, black trenchcoat, black jeans... black gloves... But those eyes... Mako Blue?_ "Tell me..." VII looked at Cloud, "Hmm?" Cloud tried to free himself, "Can you get me out of this? My back is hurting like fuck!"

Yuffie had kept to her word and took Aeris over to Junon, where Cid was living, "He was near his beloved Highwind, I know that, I KNOW THAT!" During the boat ride, Yuffie went from bouncy to queasy... "I feel ill..." Aeris sighed and gave Yuffie some travel sickness medicine to help ease the young ninja's stomach issue. "So near the aircraft hangar?" Yuffie nodded, "He also has a henchwoman! Called... VII I think she was called!" Aeris was getting annoyed now, "So he has a henchwoman called VII..." Yuffie nodded, "Her real name is Minak Sudanski, former SOLDIER 3rd Class, dismissed for unruly conduct towards superiors... funky thing is, her gender was down as male on that sheet..." Aeris raised an eyebrow, "What kind of disturbed person puts the wrong gender down on the sheet?"

VII had left Cloud alone with Cid, who had returned after having a meal and decided to do what he had promised to Cloud... VII was wondering if she had made the right decision by staying with Cid instead of going over to Rocket Town with Shera... _Shera would've left me as I was..._ "I dunno what made me choose Cid though..."

It was nearly sunset when Aeris and Yuffie made it to Junon, "Are you sure this is the place Yuffie?" Yuffie was kicking a door, "This is it, this is it, this is iiiiit!" Aeris used Fire2 on the door to blow it down, "Cloouuuud...?" She walked in, leaving Yuffie with the fake materia in the bag she had taken... She saw a young woman, dressed in black, her black hair looking like a thatched hood for the jacket... "Excuse me...?" The other woman turned around, her mako blue eyes gleaming, "Can I help you?" Aeris nodded, "I'm looking for someone that Cid took... Cloud Strife is his name." The woman paused for a second, "Torture chamber 3, and my name's VII..." Aeris raised an eyebrow, "As in, one of Hojo's guinea pigs?" VII shrugged, "I dunno..."

Aeris went into chamber 3 as directed, and saw a woman in her early twenties wearing a purple silk dress... "Excuse me...?" The woman looked up, but was still facing the other way from Aeris, "Yes?"Aeris' mind went somewhat haywire..._ That voice... It sounds so familiar... Could it be...? _"Have you seen Cloud Strife?" The woman looked back on the floor, "Yeah... I have..." Aeris smiled, "Really? Where?" The woman turned around, and then Aeris' smile went to a worried look, "Right here, in front of you..." Aeris gulped a LOT of shock down, "Oh dear..." Then she fainted...


	3. Adjustment

_Author Note: Long time no...type... Anywhoo, Cloud Leonheart has nothing to do with FF7 or Square Enix... except that I'm a fan._

**Chapter 2: Adjustment**

Seven hours later, Aeris came to in her bed, back in Rocket Town.

"Nnnh...?" She looked around. _All alone... Where's Cloud?_ She looked around, nothing had changed at all. The photo of her and Cloud from his 24th birthday was still on her bedside table, the Holy materia that had saved the world was still there, in fact, the only thing that had changed was her. It was only yesterday that Cloud had been the same as ever, but now... Now, the Cloud she knew and loved was gone. Replaced by someone with the same name and personality, but he was now a she. _Why...?_

Downstairs, Cloud was struggling to deal with the change too. "If I knew Cid was going to fucking do this to me... I would've fucking beaten him over the fucking head as soon as I fucking met him." She looked around the room. Everything was the same as it had been when she left it. The computer was still there, with the cover still on, the shelves were slightly uneven, and the photo that was next to the computer was still there, in the same frame that it had been put in. Picking it up, tears began to flow from Cloud's eyes. The photo was the one that had been taken of him and Aeris on her 24th birthday, when they decided to celebrate it by dressing up as each other, back in the days when things were normal.

Eventually, both of them decided that this was really happening, and decided to figure out what to do. When they decided to discuss it, they looked like nothing had changed whilst talking. Cloud took a deep breath and got herself together before starting to speak.

"Aeris... Look, I know things are different to how they used to be... But that doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore." Aeris nodded in agreement, and Cloud continued. "Thing is though, we'll have to change a few things to get life as close as back to normal as we can." Aeris decided that now was as good a time to speak as any, so she went ahead and spoke,

"Yeah... first thing that needs changing is your wardrobe!" They both burst into laughter at this, "Well I'm right!" Cloud nodded and wiped a tear from her eye.

"It's like Wall Market all over again."

Meanwhile, VII was busy attempting to deal with Cid's newest captive. A hooded figure, probably in his late twenties, or early thirties, was struggling in the ex-SOLDIER's vicious grip. When they entered torture chamber 6, the captive's jaw dropped. Cid was sitting down on the stool designed for allowing him to reach smaller captives, smoking a cigar. The captive was first to speak, his voice as chilled as ice.

"It's been a long time Cid."

"Too fucking long. Please, have a fucking seat." The captive refused to sit down. "Suit your-fucking-self, Sephiroth."

VII left Cid and Sephiroth to go outside and think about what she's done recently. _Maybe... Maybe if I went with Shera to Rocket Town, I wouldn't have to go and check on Cloud now..._ She buried her head in her hands, crying.

"Why... Why did I have to fucking choose Cid... out of all the fucking people in the world, CID-FUCKING-HIGHWIND." She threw a VERY strong right hook at the wall next to her, putting a hole in it. "I'LL FUCKING KILL HIM!"

Cloud and Aeris returned home three hours later, armed with eight shopping bags each. Cloud had been sensible and passed herself off as her old self, although a bit more hairgel was needed than previously thought. Either way, Cloud looked grumpier than usual whilst shopping, but had chosen a few good clothes. Getting changed, Cloud found herself in different outfits, from the insanely casual (shirt, jeans and the same old boots) to the absolutely downright party-going (black dress and insanely high heeled-shoes, which took some getting used to). In the end, she chose the insanely casual clothes for everyday, but took less obvious footwear (in the form of some trainers/sneakers/whatever). When the time came for Cloud to do the weekly shopping, she grinned at Aeris, and spoke defiantly:

"No matter what's changed, I'm still going to do the weekly shopping." With that, she walked off to do as she said.

Back with Cid and Sephiroth, Cid was clearly having pleasure in causing pain to Sephiroth.

"Take that, fucking son-of-a-hermophrodite-bitch!" Sephiroth bit his scream of pain back, resorting to the good old

"FUCK YOURSELF!" Cid took this _really_ badly, bringing out a surgeon's set.

"I'll fuck myself once I've fucked you."

VII heard a scream of pain, and instantly recognised what was going on.

"I've got to save him!" She went through the door, through the seemingly endless corridor, burst through into the torture chamber, and although she was too late, knocked Cid down to the ground with her trademark right hook. "Cold-hearted bastard."

"You're not too different, Third-Class Sudanski." VII phased out to part of her first day as a SOLDIER.

_"Get a grip, and stop fucking griping, Gripen!" Three new recruits were in the back of a jeep, going over very rough terrain. The youngest, Vincent Gripen, suffered from travel sickness a lot, so the group was leaving a trail behind them. The oldest, Minak Sudanski, was hard-as-nails, but was suprisingly the lowest-ranked of the three. Third Class, whilst Gripen and the only female amongst them, Lucrecia Leonheart, were Second Class. The jeep kept launching off large hills, causing Vincent to complain more, but when they swerved around to get past a Dragon, the jeep overturned, and only one is thought to have survived._

When VII got her bearings back, she smacked Cid right where it hurts with her mighty right hook.

"THAT ONE'S FOR CLOUD." She smacked him there again with her right hook, "THAT ONE'S FOR SEPHIROTH." She wound up her Dragon Fist limit break attack and smashed it right into Cid's nether-regions, "AND THAT ONE'S FOR ME!" Sephiroth just looked on in complete surprise, before being knocked out and dragged away towards Rocket Town.

Cloud came back from the shopping run early, her eyes somewhat warmer-looking than usual.

"Look who I found wandering around." She put the shopping down in front of a bewildered Aeris, then dragged in a person in a black jacket, with the hood up. Aeris just raised a curious eyebrow,

"Drop the hood." The person made a light squeaking noise, then dropped her hood... long, knee-length silver hair sprawled out from underneath, and a face so familiar even Aeris struggled to believe that it'd happened to him.

**"S...SEPHIROTH?"**

_Mwahaha, none of the FFVII men are safe._


End file.
